


Mask

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Past Geromnigo, Why do I do this to myself, Xanlas, pining Inigo, sex to numb the pain???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laslow’s mask wasn’t a physical one."  Xanlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> why do I hurt the babies that I love.

Laslow’s mask wasn’t a physical one.

Vines crept up the balcony under a night sky, flowers open and rustling in the breeze.  Laslow stared without seeing.  Even under quilted shirt, he shivered.

When a shadow crept across the moon, he started, half expecting a wyvern and masked rider.  While Wyverns were common in Nohr, his lover was worlds away.  They’d danced under a moon just like it.  Now Laslow danced alone.

“Laslow, it’s late.”

He did not glance back, even as Xander padded out onto the balcony.  The Nohrian prince was careful to ease windowed doors shut behind him.  He wore his night-robes, curly hair still damp from his bath. 

“Hm?”

“I said it’s late,” Xander said.  He leaned one arm on the railing beside Laslow.  “How will you be alert tomorrow if you stay up all night gazing at the moon.  Think of your duty.”

Finally Laslow turned, offering a tilt of his head and a crooked smile.  “Of course, my lord.  How could I forget.”  This was his new dance, an easy melody to his words and body poised just so.  Distraction tempered the pain.  A smile masked the hurt.

Xander’s laugh was soft, chiding.  “Remember, with me, it’s always been all or nothing.”

Laslow worried his lip.  “Everything that is mine, will always be yours.”

“You say that as if you’ve only a little remaining,” Xander said.  His knuckles brushed Laslow’s jaw, then his fingers skimmed his cheek. 

“You read too deep into my words.”  Laslow tilted his head again, this time to accept Xander’s kiss.  “Life is too short for dwelling.”

He sighed an easy breath as Xander pressed against him, one thigh between his legs.  The rail was firm against his back, and his body molded easily to Xander’s demands and the rhythm with which he moved.  As Xander’s mouth found his neck, Laslow’s head fell back; he glanced one last time at the moon before closing his eyes.


End file.
